


【凛绪】Breaking up is hard to do

by JustSoliloquy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSoliloquy/pseuds/JustSoliloquy
Summary: 要是他会粤语，衣更想，那么他一定会像他们一起看过的那部上世纪八九十年代港片那样，咬牙切齿地对朔间凛月喊:你还是人不是——！
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 2





	【凛绪】Breaking up is hard to do

要是他会粤语，衣更想，那么他一定会像他们一起看过的那部上世纪八九十年代港片那样，咬牙切齿地对朔间凛月喊:你还是人不是——！ 

> ~~**BGM：Aimer《Breaking up is hard to do》** ~~
> 
> ~~**“朔间凛月与衣更真绪最密，虽骨肉未至，爱慕之情，可欺金石，千里神交，若合符契，唱和之多，无逾二公者。” ——杏文房《梦之咲才子传》** ~~

最终当然没有说出口。一来他不会粤语，二来……衣更真绪一边刷碗一边叹气，用膝盖想想也知道说了是什么结局。凛月必定又要死皮赖脸挂到他身上来，笑得黏黏糊糊地讲，我本来就不是人呀，我是吸血鬼，真君给我血嘛，后跟三个腻死人的曲折波浪号。拜凛月所赐，他至今对尖锐物事抱有抵触心理，并不太想亲尝凛月犬齿啃啮滋味，是以闭口不言，以期换一个和平局面。 

当晚衣更在某个(没被扒出的)推特小号上细数凛月生活中各种恶劣行径，从随意指使人洗衣刷碗到让累得半死不活的自己背他回家，微小事体桩桩件件，合在一起就是部吸血鬼眷属血泪史。衣更本意只在纾解一点有苦说不出的郁闷，谁想底下评论清一色都成了对凛月的抨击。衣更翻开这一条，你男朋友好冷漠好自私啊;翻开那一条，你男朋友只是拿你当佣人赶紧分吧。他原先关于凛月的牢骚装了满腹，这会儿见旁人讲凛月不好，居然又心疼不忍。没有谁比他更了解，凛月是如何待他全心全意到情愿掏肝剖肺，怎么舍得人说他冷漠自私无情无义。凛月天生缺乏安全感，平日里行为举止貌似任性过头，肆意消费恋爱对象感情，实则带有几分验证作用，是藉此反复确认衣更心意是否留存。衣更脑回路堪称百分百直男，然而对凛月百转千回的心思也算多少有点清楚。他望着评论在心里连连叹气，凛月绝不是这样的人啊，于是一个一个去认真回复，专心给凛月打辩护。 

衣更再往下翻一条，对方义正辞严:让女朋友背自己回家，你男朋友疯了吗。衣更哭笑不得，发出今天第无数次无声叹息。

衣更确乎时常抱怨凛月的懒散任性，然而抱怨是一回事，嫌弃和痛恶又是另一回事。真要因为这些事就和凛月分手，他是无论如何也做不到的。衣更想起太宰治笔下那些昭和时代游手好闲的丈夫和隐忍劳苦的妻子，一时略略走神，不由苦笑出声。彼时他坐在沙发上，凛月理所当然地享受着他的膝枕，听见声音便懒洋洋抬眼看他，问，真君怎么了？衣更笑容发涩，我觉得自己劳碌命到像太宰治写的妻子呢，什么维庸之妻之类的。 凛月长长“诶——”了一声，尾音拖得又绵又软。下一秒衣更就给他拽过身子，又让他一翻身压在沙发上，手上劲大得和绵软尾音毫不相符。他垮着眉毛，很委屈的样子，问衣更，难道真君觉得我会背叛你吗？衣更看着他眼睛，瞳孔平静得好似两汪古井，不见往日戏谑，知道他认真呀委屈呀不是装出来的，也不去骗他，我没有往这方面想啦……不过说真的，哪怕只有一点也好，凛月也该为了我再多努力努力吧？ 凛月嘿嘿一笑，然后滚在他身旁一侧，抱他像抱大型抱枕，心满意足睡去了。衣更盯住他片刻，想提醒他在这里睡容易着凉，尝试着叫了几声没叫动，于是认命地凑近去抱紧他，希望能分他一点温度。 

……所以他到底听没听后面那句话啊。 

衣更真绪望着凛月睡颜出神。他实在不常做这种事情，相反朔间凛月倒是总喜欢在他睡觉的时候看他。他们最初同居那会儿就被衣更逮着过好几次。衣更夜里尚未入眠，一翻身就看见凛月撑起半边身子盯着他笑。朔间凛月笑意深深深几许，眉毛眼睛全是弯的，他内心警铃大作，说，不许在我睡觉的时候搞我。凛月说好啊，答应得意料之外的爽快，反而叫他半信半疑。那时他不曾想过后来凛月这个举动无形中救了自己。有那么一段时间，Trickstar 频频遭遇私生饭，搅得人心神不宁，给衣更留下浓重心理阴影。那会他时常被梦魇住，在噩梦梢头心悸的时刻，冷汗淋漓里他睁开眼，看到一双绮艳的鲜红眼瞳，恍惚间分不清梦境和现实。这当儿凛月的声音慢悠悠响起来，带有某种难以形容的疼惜意味:真君别怕，小凛在这里噢。然后一只手冰冰凉凉覆在他面颊，一瞬间他忽然觉到安心。 

一段时日后适逢knights 周年，knights 全员集齐开live。衣更当然去看了——凛月提早给他留好一张票。凛月站在舞台上的时候意气风发，全然不似平日慵懒。衣更想起隔壁UNDEAD 队长，一时不知是否应该感叹亲兄弟果真是亲兄弟。今天凛月似乎格外卖力，与观众互动频繁(虽然有一多半都朝着衣更那边)。衣更被他抛来的wink弄得心口发悸头皮发麻，却仍旧移不开视线。某一个时候气氛高涨打call声骤起，台下粉丝高声呐喊knights成员的名字，而衣更隔住一片茫茫应援棒海洋迎上朔间凛月灼灼目光。朔间凛月笑容满面，他看着凛月上扬的嘴角，好像一下子松快坦然起来。 

现在朔间凛月躺在车后座上，拖长了调子喊他真君。他说真君我好累啊，开live真是太辛苦了，你背我回家嘛。衣更下车去拉后座门，一面背他起来，一面用言语去抚慰劝哄，动作利落干脆:小凛这几天的确很辛苦，以后记得不要用力过度，虽然认真是很好但也不要勉强自己啊。凛月话里居然有几分委屈(撒娇时惯用伎俩)，真君你应该再多夸夸我啊，我可是为了真君才这么拼命的。衣更有点懵，脚下动作一滞。凛月继续絮絮讲话，我还以为真君会说“努力的凛月真是太帅气了我都看入迷了”之类的呢，而且真君确实心动了不是吗？你不是想看到我为了你努力的样子吗？好过分啊真君，现在我都这么努力了你怎么一点表示都没有。 

衣更碍于托着凛月不好伸手去扶额，只能代之以一个苦笑，我说的努力不是这种努力啊，稍微再独立一点好吗？末了又匆匆补上一句，不过今天的小凛表现得真的很好。 

凛月在他背上笑，不夸我帅吗？真君一定是害羞了吧。 

原来还是听了的啊，衣更想，说真的要是凛月能够不那么依赖自己就好了，兴许自己能轻松不少吧。然而设若凛月真的不再需要自己的照顾，自己难道真就能无所顾虑？衣更不得不承认凛月的一切使他安心，即便是那些任性的随意的地方，也是构成朔间凛月的一部分，也同样使他觉到平和稳定。不仅是凛月依赖着他验证着他，他自己也从凛月对自己的依赖中获取安心与信赖，确认凛月对他的情感。任劳任怨太夸张，他以后必定还会感叹自己太辛苦，还会抱怨凛月事不关己高高挂起，但是他也必定乐在其中。不是累并快乐着，而是在同朔间凛月相关的情况下，劳碌也是幸福，或者说，正是劳碌赋予幸福以实感。个中滋味几多苦涩又几多甜美，非身处其间者不能道也。 

衣更打开推特，发现之前那条推底下新添一则评论，立场鲜明言语带刺:这种男朋友不分还留着过新年吗。

衣更长叹一声仰起头意念回复，不是这样的，不仅是新年，还有情人节，还有七夕，还有很多很多节日—— 

兴许还有他们的结婚纪念日。 

end. 

**Author's Note:**

> 说是BGM其实歌词和文章内容一点也不符，只是觉得这首歌听起来和他们两个一样可爱XD  
> 某些地方致敬了一部九十年代港片，虽然电影的整体基调和这篇文章也完全不符XD  
> 写来图君一哂XD  
> 感谢阅读


End file.
